A Surprise For All
by CrimsonRosePetal45
Summary: This is something I wrote out of boredom. I DO NOT support SasuHina, it was just an idea that popped into mind is all. Hope you enjoy.


A teenaged Kunoichi was walking through the streets of Konoha, some bags in her arms. She had just got back from the grocery store and was going home, hoping her boyfriend was there. She blushed slightly with excitement at the thought of her idea in her head. She was going to surprise the dark haired boy with this special dinner she would prepare for them. She smiled to herself, giggling lightly as she walked towards her apartment. She and the raven-haired boy had been living together for a few months now. He had returned to Konoha almost a year now, and they had been together for about three months.

Just then, she heard her name being called with a deep, beautiful velvet voice, which made her smile and blush slightly more. "Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata turned with a gentle smile on her face as she saw the figure of the boy of whom she loved. The boy walked up to her. He bent down a little and brushed his lips against her cheek. That only placed a small blush over Hinata's cheeks and a more beautiful smile to form on her face. "Hey, Sasuke-Kun," She giggled.

"Hey. What cha got there?" He asked in a soft time. He stood straight up, flashing a gentle smile her way. He placed a hand tenderly on her head and then began to slowly fun his fingers though her long and soft blue-black hair.

"Oh this? Um…I was going to surprise you with a nice dinner…" She whispered softly. Sasuke chuckled a bit before taking the bags from her arms and smiling down at her with a bright smile of his own.

"How about I make dinner for you, Hinata-Chan? It'll save you the trouble of cooking for yourself and I. Plus, you have to rest sometime from your training," He stated, chuckling a bit to himself. Hinata smiled a little bit and nodded her head a little, showing she understood. She knew he was going to cook now. He did stuff like this from time to time, which helped her out a lot.

She began to think a bit about her passed boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. She gave a fake smile to Sasuke, telling him to go on home and get started. She told him she wanted to walk around some. He nodded his head, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Hinata's periwinkle eyes shifted to the ground as she poked her hands into the pockets of her purple and white jacket as she began to walk around, not really paying attention to where she was going.

Naruto had always helped her cook or cooked himself when they were together and lived in his apartment. To her surprise, he could make more than Ramen and could eat more than just Ramen. She gave a small sigh as a small tear ran down her cheek. Naruto was gone now and she missed him terribly. He had passed away when he, Shino, and herself were on an information-gathering mission in Iwagakure.

Following them home, assassins had attacked them. They had fought for their lives but when Hinata brought the two boys back home, neither made it. Only she did and it had deeply saddened her. Shino was a close friend and Naruto was her boyfriend. But when hardly anyone would help, Sasuke and Kiba helped her the most. Then, Sasuke asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted after a while. She was glad she did, now.

She gave a small sigh and tiny smile. She looked up into the sky, hoping Naruto and Shino were looking down upon her and was happy with the choices she had made. She turned around and slowly started walking back towards her apartment, since dusk was just beginning and darkness would soon cover the skies.

Ten minutes of walking and she reached her apartment complex. She walked up the stairs and down the rows of apartments to her door, 386. She took her key from her pocket and put it in the lock. Surprisingly, it was open so she slid the key back in her pocket. She shrugged it off, knowing Sasuke was home if it was unlocked. She opened the door and took a few steps inside but froze stiff, her lavender eyes wide with shock and fear.

"S-Sasuke-Kun!" She screamed in panic as she rushed over to the body on the hardwood floor. She kneeled beside him, tears in her eyes as she saw his face. His dark black eyes were wide, as if staring at something in shock with blood dripping down his chin from the corner of her mouth. There was a hole in his chest. A crimson bloody hole in the middle of his chest. His heart had been ripped out of his chest with a hole left behind. Hinata picked up his cold, white hand and held it between her smaller hands. There were multiple stab wounds where the murder had jabbed to get the heart out of his chest. Her teeth were blood stained as blood spilled out of his mouth. She looked and scanned his body, there were cuts and gashes all over his body.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She cried as she fell, folding her arms on his chest and burring her face in her folded arms. She cried her heart out. She felt like her own heart was being ripped out like Sasuke's was. Why? Why was this happening to her? Why were all her friends being killed and taken away from her. She thought she would never know, but right now all she could do was mourn over the loss of her second boyfriend's death.

Suddenly, Hinata heard something like a beating sound. Like the beating of the heart. She raised her tear-stained face and looked at the open door, her eyes widened and frightened as tears continued to stream down. She saw a dark figure with short hair that ended a bit above the shoulders leaning against the doorframe. A pair of grassy green eyes was piercing her gaze with a smirk on the figure's face. In the hand that was not folded over the chest, something that seemed to beat was in its hand. The figure threw it up into the air and caught it multiple times. Hinata stared before her body began to shake from fear and sadness as well.

"S-S-Sakura?!" She cried out, crawling backwards a little bit. The figure moved and came into the tiny light in the room. The faint light illuminated brightened up the baby pink hair and grassy green eyes that seemed to beam with something never seen in those eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun stole my heart three years ago. Now I finally stole his heart away," She said as she held the object in her hand towards the light. It was, in fact, Sasuke's heart. And it was still beating in her hand. Her hands were covered with dark crimson sticky liquid as she tossed his heart into the air and catching it again. She smiled like a meniac at Hinata before letting out a chuckle of evil.

Hinata stared at Sakura. She knew what Sakura had meant but this was scary. And literal! She was talking about her being in love with Sasuke but she had ripped the heart out of his chest...and it was still beating! Hinata looked at her and gulped once. "S-Sakura! Y-you...Why!" She cried out, her voice just as soft as usual but had sadness tied in within her voice.

"No one can have Sasuke's heart but me," She growled, chuckling like a murderer herself. "You stole him away after Naruto and Shino's death...Since I can't have him...You won't either, Hinata!" She said, stepping forward and unsheathing the sword that originally belonged to Sasuke himself. She took the heart in her left hand and the Katana in the second hand. Sakura narrowed her eyes and grinned evily. "Run," She whispered.

Hinata took no chance. She instantly shot up and pushed passed Sakura. She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, panting with her eyes wide with fear. She was screaming as she ran. Dried tears were still on her face. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" She screamed in panic as she ran away from the apartment complex to get away from the Kunoichi she thought was a friend. Behind her, Sakura was standing on the balcony, holding Sasuke's bloody heart in the air. The beating of the heart had slowed and stopped, being still in her hand. She held the bloody Katana in the other hand, laughing mechanically to the heavens as a haze started to cover the earth like a fuzzy blanket covering a child on a cold winter morning. Sakura's laughing faded as Hinata ran from it, scared for her life. What had happened to the friend she thought she knew? What happened to the girl Hinata had trusted? These answers, she would never get to know.


End file.
